


Synopsis: Justice

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Justice

**JUSTICE**

Have you noticed how, when it comes to Immortal women, MacLeod always goes for the older ones? He likes his women well seasoned. 

We have reached the third in the series of the 'OMG-Adrian Paul is leaving-let's find a female spin-off character for Highlander' episodes. Alex Raven and Kyra haven't cut it. (Sad pun) 

Enter Katya, about 650 years old, and looking for revenge on the man (Armando Baptista), who killed her adopted child, Elena, in a fit of passion over Elena's betrayal with Armando's protégé, Ramon. Complicated? So is immortality. 

MacLeod has learned a lot about the consequences of revenge in his 400-year life. He was taught well by Ceirdwyn among others, as well as by his recent encounters with Ahriman. He tries convincing Katya that revenge solves nothing and will leave her even emptier. 

Her response? 'You're pretty smart...for a kid.' 

This episode shows poignantly how difficult it would be for Immortals, if they _could_ procreate. Mac knows it hurts to lose friends and lovers but, as Katya points out, 'No one should ever have to lose a child.' 

And what of the child? If it was a mortal child, he/she would grow knowing he/she would age and die while his/her parent remained forever young. Resentment? Rebellion? Anger? Insecurity? Didn't that sense of competition with Mama partially cause Elena's behavior? 

Final note...Mia's little stuffed companion is a Welsh Corgi. Having owned a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, I am partial to them. Moreover, Queen Elizabeth does keep several of them. You do not see them often in the USA, and I have never seen a _stuffed_ toy Corgi, anywhere! They are wonderful little dogs! All heart and attitude. Like a canine version of Richie. 

**_New Characters:_**

**KATYA** \- Immortal who has suffered before at the hands of 'men's justice.' She adopted Elena, a mortal child and stayed with her until Elena's middle years (to the world she went from being her mother to her younger sister). Then Elena was murdered. 

**ELENA MORENO** \- was adopted as a street urchin by Katya, but could not come to terms with becoming older, seeking love with a younger man. 

**ARMANDO BAPTISTA** \- A mortal, fencing master, wealthy newspaper owner, basically a good man. Temporarily lost reason when he found his wife, Elena, cheating with his hand-picked protégé, Ramon. 

**RAMON CASTILLO** \- trusted protégé of Baptista who cuckolded him. His name is pronounced in the Spanish way...Rah-MON. 

**MIA** \- the six year old daughter of Elena and Armando Baptista, Katya's 'granddaughter'. 

**JOSE** \- Baptista's assistant and bodyguard for himself and Mia. 

**WILLIAM OF GODFREY** \- Noble who professed his love for the tavern wench Katya back in the 14th century when such marital alliances were taboo. 

**FREDERICK OF GODFREY** \- father of William, arranged a nasty surprise for Katya to keep William from marrying her. 

**QUIGLEY** \- Frequent customer at the tavern. 

**ROLF** \- Tavern owner. 

* * *

Present Day   
Across from Cole Hall Fencing Club 

Over the rooftop-   
She strides resolutely.   
Scanning the entrance-   
Below, so acutely.   
Assembling her crossbow,   
Checking her scope   
A sharp lethal tip-   
Is attached to the bolt. 

Inside the Club 

Two masters are fencing,   
In full gear arrayed.   
A parry, riposte-   
That one can't evade.   
They take off their masks,   
The winner is Duncan.   
Baptista is gracious-   
Invites him for luncheon. 

They have just met,   
And Duncan's technique-   
Impresses Baptista-   
MacLeod seems unique.   
Apparently modest,   
Not trying to impress.   
His response upon winning,   
'Just lucky, I guess.' 

'My home in two hours?'   
His offer is serious.   
MacLeod piques his interest,   
He's stylish, mysterious.   
A man who's worth knowing,   
A real fascinator.   
'I'll leave you my card.'   
'Okay, see you later.' 

Outside 

As Mac leaves the club-   
He's in Katya's scope.   
The Buzz hits them both,   
And, Mac is no dope.   
He spots her up there-   
But, his gaze doesn't stray.   
Her target's nearby-   
But it's not Mac today. 

He crosses unharmed,   
Then Baptista emerges,   
She tries to stay calm-   
As bitterness surges.   
Slowly the scope-   
Follows her man,   
Then behind her she hears-   
Mac announce name and clan. 

She'll pay him no mind,   
Till her crossbow is loosed,   
He persists, 'I don't think-   
We've been introduced.'   
Like lightning, she whirls-   
And lets fly her bolt-   
It pierces his shoulder-   
With a powerful jolt! 

The impact has forced-   
The sword from his hand,   
Retrieve it, he can't,   
He's too weak to stand.   
' _Now_ we have.' she responds,   
Mac's down on one knee.   
'You're not my business,   
Interfere, you _will_ be.' 

She turns, leaves him there.   
Then painfully slow...   
He pulls himself up-   
To peer down below.   
Her target's about-   
To be driven away.   
It's his host for lunch.   
'Oh, my lucky day.' 

Armando Baptista's Estate 

Baptista's engaged-   
In a phone conversation.   
His reporter's conducting-   
An investigation.   
'I have to print it-   
He's steeped in corruption,   
We must shut him down!'   
'Papa.' Small interruption. 

Little Mia, his princess-   
'I hate my new school.'   
He tenderly deals-   
With her unhappy mewl.   
'Un momento,' he says-   
To his waiting reporter,   
Kneels down to Mia-   
To make himself shorter. 

She grips her toy corgi,   
(Its name is Maxime),   
Mia's cute as a button,   
Sweeter than cream.   
He gives her a kiss,   
'Later, today-   
We'll talk, but for now-   
Take Maxime and play.' 

MacLeod has arrived,   
In a beige linen suit,   
That flows when he walks,   
With grace absolute,   
Set off by a white-   
Irish fisherman's sweater,   
The Highlander has-   
Never looked better. 

As Jose leads Mac-   
Across the great lawn,   
They pass Mia running,   
But she seems withdrawn.   
'Must sell lots of papers,   
This place is impressive.'   
'Enough.' Says Jose.   
Polite, non-expressive. 

The table is set,   
All ready and waiting,   
Baptista remains-   
On the phone, still debating-   
'They come after _us_ \-   
We go after _them,_   
Print it on the front page,   
His acts, we'll condemn.' 

He waves at MacLeod,   
Indicating a seat.   
'Tell the bastards to find me,   
I will not retreat.'   
He hangs up the phone.   
Then turns to his guest,   
In spite of his phone call-   
He's calm and unstressed. 

'I think that they _have._ '   
Baptista says, 'What?'   
_Found_ you.' Says Mac,   
Shows the bolt that was shot,   
Pulled from his shoulder,   
(Must have been painful)   
Baptista regards it,   
With an aspect disdainful. 

While they are talking,   
Katya-in a rush-   
Climbed over the wall,   
Now runs through the brush.   
Elsewhere, little Mia,   
Still thinking of school,   
Angrily tosses-   
A stone in a pool. 

'You say,' says Baptista,   
'Some woman already-   
Aimed for me with this arrow?'   
Still placid, and steady.   
'It's a _bolt,_ not an arrow,   
And killing's its function.'   
'How did you find it?'   
'Luck, again,' replies Duncan. 

Katya sees little Mia-   
Hurl rocks in the water,   
Magnified, through the scope,   
So like her own daughter.   
She lowers her bow,   
Emerges to meet her,   
' _Katya!_ ' shouts Mia,   
Gleefully runs to greet her. 

Embracing and kissing,   
'Mia, how I missed you!'   
Mia is bubbling,   
'Katya, I miss you too!'   
Now Katya asks-   
Very seriously,   
'Where is your father?   
Mia...sweetie, tell me.' 

Baptista's tone-   
Is cool, antiseptic,   
As he tells MacLeod-   
Why he is a skeptic.   
'I invite you to lunch,   
You arrive with this story-   
Out of 'Mission: Impossible',   
It's hallucinatory' 

'Skeptical's fine,   
Stupid is not.'   
'I'm not easily gulled,'   
He replies to the Scot.   
'She's _here!_ ' Mac can sense-   
As she aims from the trees.   
Mac moves toward her Buzz,   
With cautious unease. 

Baptista, Jose-   
Follow right after Mac.   
Baptista's concerned,   
Mia hasn't come back.   
But here she comes now!   
Mac's reluctant to free her,   
'There's a woman down there.'   
He asks, 'Did you see her?' 

He tries to be gentle,   
But, Mia seems frightened,   
Mac looks in her eyes,   
'She was here,' he's enlightened,   
Baptista to Mia...   
'Did you see anyone?'   
'Just me and Maxime.'   
For the moment, he's done. 

Katya has followed-   
Everything through her scope,   
How Mac smiled at Mia,   
(Why is _he_ here, the dope?)   
Baptista tells Mac,   
'Lunch is now ended.'   
He'll want his discussion-   
With Mia, extended. 

Mac enters the woods,   
In search of the source-   
Of the Immortal Buzz,   
With sword drawn, of course.   
'Who are you?' 'Name's Katya.'   
She leaps to advance,   
'You shouldn't be here,   
I gave you a chance!' 

'That was a _chance?_ '   
In a circle, they stalk,   
'If I wanted you dead,   
You'd be dead!' Enough talk.   
'Maybe.' says Mac,   
Now the clashes resound,   
Till Katya is forced-   
To her knees, on the ground. 

His blade's at her throat,   
Almost hasta la vista,   
'Why are you after-   
Armando Baptista?'   
He screams it again,   
With fury in his eyes,   
'Because he killed Elena!'   
She finally cries. 

Flashback, Buenos Aires, 1958 

'Who was Elena?'   
When Katya replies,   
We see the small waif-   
Viewed through Katya's eyes.   
'In Buenos Aires,   
That's where I found her.   
Alone, pale and starving,   
With wealth all around her.' 

'I could not walk past her.   
How could she survive?   
Eating garbage, and begging,   
Only barely alive.   
Something about her-   
Captured my soul.   
I knew that without her-   
I couldn't be whole.' 

'I could not have children,   
There would be no others,   
I vowed, I would be-   
The best of all mothers.   
I watched her grow up-   
So lovely and free,   
And one day-I told her-   
The truth, about me.' 

'We were forced to keep moving,   
Since I did not age.   
My role had to change,   
Just like on a stage.   
From being her mother-   
To her younger sister.   
But she was my baby-   
Whenever I kissed her.' 

Present Day 

MacLeod backs away,   
His sword, now at rest.   
Her compassionate heart-   
Has proved manifest.   
So far, of Baptista-   
She's made not a mention.   
But the rest of her tale-   
Now commands his attention. 

Flashback, Buenos Aires, 1996   
38 Years Later 

'I came to her house,   
To the scene of a slaughter.   
Armando Baptista-   
Shot my beautiful daughter.   
In the ambulance, I rode-   
Stroking her hair.   
She begged, 'Stay with me.'   
'I won't go anywhere.'' 

'I pledged through my tears,   
That she would be fine.   
'I won't let you die,   
Sweet baby of mine.'   
'Stay with me, Mama.'   
The last words she said.   
'NO!' I screamed out,   
'My little girl's _dead!_ '' 

Present Day 

'Did you call the police?'   
Mac gently inquires.   
'Argentina,' says she-   
'Where a wealthy man hires-   
Police, judge and jury-   
Laws of mortals did fail.   
But _I_ won't! For Elena-   
Justice will prevail.' 

Near the House 

Baptista and Mia-   
Chat on the lawn.   
'Maxime is a royal dog-   
She prattles on.   
'Because he's yours?'   
'No, silly...The Queen-   
Has lots of his kind.   
That's what I mean.' 

Baptista says slyly,   
'Who told you that?'   
Mia says, 'It's a secret.'   
He continues to chat.   
'The Queen? Or the King?   
I give up.' (With a pout)   
'Aunt Katya,' she blurts.   
Now the secret is out. 

'You saw _Aunt Katya?_   
That man, he was _right?_ '   
He summons Jose,   
Never far from his sight.   
'Katya's in town.   
Make sure she is tracked,   
And on Duncan MacLeod-   
Dig up every fact.' 

Baptista's Office, Next Day 

Mac keeps his cool,   
Returns stare for stare.   
Baptista reads facts-   
All of which, Mac's aware.   
'You were born in Glasgow,   
1962\.   
The hospital burned down.   
No record of you.' 

'Parents... John and Mary,   
Car accident, deceased.   
You were but a child,   
When you were released-   
To your maiden aunt-   
And raised in America.'   
MacLeod's getting bored-   
With this esoterica. 

'Aunt Judith,' Mac offers,   
'Still miss, her.' (Serene),   
'She dies of a stroke-   
When you're seventeen.   
No one around-   
Knew you as a child,   
Either they're dead-   
Or they've been misfiled.' 

'Mr. MacLeod-   
You're a liar, I think.   
I can smell a fake,   
And you, my friend, _stink._ '   
Mac's had enough.   
'She's coming for you,   
And you cannot stop her,   
Whatever you do.' 

'Why should _you_ care-   
What happens to me?'   
'I value all life'-   
Says MacLeod-'equally.'   
'Even the life-   
Of Elena Moreno.'   
Mac sees he's aroused-   
A dormant volcano. 

Baptista says nothing-   
'Why'd you kill her?' asks Mac   
Baptista is forced-   
To remember, think back.   
A photo of them,   
Sits near, in a frame.   
How happy they looked,   
Before tragedy came. 

Flashback, Buenos Aires, 1996 

'For ten years, Elena-   
Had lived as my bride.   
Ramon was...for almost-   
As long, by my side.   
He was my right arm,   
My agendas, he planned.   
My new travel schedule-   
The work of his hand. 

Katya arranged-   
To baby-sit Mia.   
We all thought it was-   
A splendid idea.   
But, the sisters were having-   
Some petty spat.   
Ramon ogled Katya,   
My wife _hated_ that. 

Baptista's Home 

Sulks Elena, 'How could you-   
Do that to me?   
Put moves on Ramon-   
So conspicuously.   
Ramon was the one-   
Who started to flirt-   
By leering at Katya-   
But, Elena feels hurt. 

Katya sees the sad truth-   
Of Elena's affair.   
Extra-marital sex-   
With Ramon! Does she dare?   
Right under the nose-   
Of Armando, they're cheating.   
'He makes me feel young...   
For me, time is fleeting.' 

To Elena, her 'Mama'-   
Will grow older, never.   
'Some of us, can't remain-   
Twenty-seven, forever!'   
'Does Armando know?   
He'll never forgive it!'   
'I've one short life, Mama,   
Please, let me live it!' 

'Think of little Mia.   
Elena, take care.   
Men always discover-   
A woman's affair.'   
But, Elena is stubborn,   
She needs Ramon so-   
With him, she's the beauty   
She was, years ago. 

Street, Outside 

Baptista has paid-   
A detective he knew-   
To follow, take pictures-   
Of their rendezvous.   
_Ramon with his wife!_   
'You want to see more?   
Pictures don't lie-   
I'm sorry, Señor.' 

Baptista's Home 

He sits on his couch.   
At first, feeling numb.   
The pictures before him.   
By grief, overcome.   
He quietly sobs,   
For his life, he despairs-   
Then he stops! There's a tinkling-   
Of laughter, upstairs! 

Like a knife in his heart-   
Is the sound of their fun.   
He opens a drawer.   
Takes out his gun.   
Climbs to the bedroom.   
So engrossed in their revels-   
They don't see the pistol-   
He ruthlessly levels. 

One shot for each,   
No more laughter, he hears.   
He descends to the landing,   
Collapsing in tears.   
Except for the child,   
These two were his life.   
His most trusted friend-   
And, his beloved wife. 

Present Day, Baptista's Office 

In the picture, she looks-   
So alive and so pretty,   
'I loved her,' he says.   
But, MacLeod has no pity.   
'They had to die,   
'Cause your feelings were hurt?'   
'There was no thought or plan!'   
His answer is curt. 

'A crime fueled by passion,   
That's how the courts treat it.'   
'It was murder,' states Mac-   
'And you managed to beat it.'   
'Did I? Every day-   
In my little one's face-   
Her mother's same eyes-   
Stare at me from that place.' 

'She doesn't know-   
How her mother died.'   
'She will, because Katya-   
Will not step aside.'   
'Tell me,' barks Baptista,   
'What should I do?'   
'I killed her mother,   
Should I kill _myself,_ too? 

'I'm not here to tell you-   
What you should do,   
How to live your own life,   
That's all up to you.'   
Mac advises Baptista-   
In a calm frigid voice,   
Before he walks out,   
'That is your choice.' 

The Barge, Later 

The Highlander's love life-   
Of late, has been nil.   
On evenings like this-   
When he has time to kill-   
He reads a good book,   
Filled with ideas so deep,   
It doesn't take long-   
Until he's asleep. 

A knock. Then the Buzz.   
His radar detects her.   
When Katya comes in-   
It's plain, he expects her.   
'Where are they?' insistent,   
Her sword out...in case.   
'Disneyland?' MacLeod quips,   
Half-smile on his face. 

Her sword is no threat,   
That much he senses.   
But how to surmount-   
The lady's defenses?   
One trick that he's learned-   
The offer of food-   
Is often the key-   
To a friendlier mood. 

'You hungry?' His flippant-   
Demeanor disarms her.   
Pasta with pesto sauce-   
Thoroughly charms her.   
'Red wine,' he offers,   
'French or Italian?'   
She cannot refuse-   
This good-humored stallion. 

After dining, they talk-   
About vengeance again.   
The hints Ceirdwyn gave him-   
Might lessen her pain.   
'The void that you feel-   
Hate and anger can't fill,   
Only cause you to feel-   
Emptier still.' 

He smiles, 'You don't need-   
Any more emptiness.   
What you need now-   
Is life's sweet caress.'   
With her hands in his,   
'Your life...and mine.'   
Their bodies draw close,   
In a dance, intertwine. 

'For Elena,' he says,   
As they dance for a while.   
'How old are you, really?'   
She inquires with a smile.   
'Next birthday, I'll be-   
Four hundred and six.'   
'Pretty smart for a kid.'   
(And this kid knows some tricks.) 

His fingers massage her,   
Gently, but strong-   
Dissolving her anger,   
Then, before long-   
She melts in the warmth-   
Of his body, so near,   
All that's left of her hate-   
A deep sigh, and a tear. 

Next Morning 

A new day has dawned,   
Their passions expressed   
Leaving sweet mem'ries,   
Still, she's depressed.   
He brings her espresso,   
She takes it and sighs,   
'I still see their faces-   
When I close my eyes.' 

'Who?' Duncan asks,   
'The jury,' says she.   
My daughter's life-   
Had no value, you see...   
Compared to the honor-   
Of Armando, her killer.'   
'That's the system,' he says.   
But that doesn't still her. 

'No,' she continues,   
'It was _his_ jury,   
Twelve men-good and true!'   
Said with controlled fury.   
Recalling the pain-   
That burns at her core,   
She tells of her past,   
'I've seen it before.' 

Flashback, England, 1362   
A Tavern 

Katya's a serving wench,   
Poor and unkempt.   
Each time she walks by-   
Some men will attempt-   
A grope or a pinch,   
Her cure for this trick?   
Pouring ale on their heads-   
Stops them right quick. 

Quigley's so soused-   
He can't hold his cup.   
'Sorry Quigley...but Rolf-   
Says you have to pay up,   
Mistress Quigley might come-   
Fetch you home in a cart.   
You'd better go now...'   
Katya has a kind heart. 

She's busy at work-   
In the midst of the din-   
When William of Godfrey,   
Calmly walks in.   
To Rolf, 'Clear the house,   
Do it right away...   
Here's gold if you do.'   
Rolf jumps to obey. 

Only Katya remains,   
With her polishing rag.   
She's rosy-cheeked now-   
But she'll soon be a hag.   
Limp hair, tattered clothes,   
The life of a drudge.   
But her beauty still shows-   
Through each grimy smudge. 

'I waited,' says William,   
'But you never came.'   
'I told you I wouldn't,   
I can't bear the shame-   
Of a nobleman's whore.'   
'Who _dares_ say these things!'   
'William, it's true,   
And the truth often stings.' 

They love one another,   
Both hearts are afire,   
But, custom dictates-   
They conceal their desire.   
He is a nobleman,   
She's a poor maid.   
But, she has her pride-   
And will not be swayed. 

'I want a family,   
But my child will not-   
Grow up as I did,   
A fatherless tot.   
I'd sooner the poorest-   
Goatherd be my spouse-   
Then bear the bastards-   
Of your noble house.' 

'I'll speak to my father,   
This will be made right.'   
She cannot conceive-   
A good end to her plight.   
'William, there's nothing-   
Not a thing you can do,   
Someone like me-   
Cannot wed one like you.' 

Godfrey Manor 

Frederick of Godfrey-   
Spouts a bitter recital,   
'Consider your _name!_   
Think of your _title!_   
Will you throw them away-   
For a cheap tavern whore?'   
But William is firm,   
'She alone, I adore.' 

'If you cut me off-   
From your kingdom and gold...   
Who'll inherit your fortune...   
Your brother, Leopold?'   
Leopold's an idiot,   
Now Frederick must choose-   
The fool...or the whore?   
Either way, he will lose. 

The Tavern, Later 

Katya looks up-   
Some apples, she's peeling,   
William's holding a parcel-   
His words send her reeling.   
'It's a _miracle,_ Katya!   
My father said, 'Yes.'   
Tonight, come to dinner,   
Wear my mother's dress.' 

Godfrey Manor, That Evening 

She arrives in the gown,   
A glow on her face,   
An elegant figure-   
In creamy white lace,   
The folds of the satin-   
Do not disclose-   
Her nerves are a-tremble-   
From her head to her toes. 

She's living her dream,   
Fondest hopes, realized.   
Accepted by Frederick-   
A state to be prized   
When her name's announced-   
By the guard's formal call-   
(Where's William?), she thinks-   
But he's not in the hall. 

'My son's been detained.'   
Frederick proclaims smugly.   
'Proceed with the evidence!'   
Now it turns ugly.   
'Bring the witnesses on!'   
Katya's mouth tastes of bile.   
She came here for dinner,   
Not to stand trial. 

He first calls the Quigleys,   
Husband and wife.   
Katya never harmed one-   
Anytime in her life.   
Then Rolf testifies.   
All statements the same.   
There is witchcraft at work.   
And _she_ is to blame! 

Accused as a _witch!_   
Despite her loud cry,   
'Your lordship! I'm innocent!'   
None can meet her eye.   
Then Frederick speaks,   
'This witch cast her spell,   
Seduced my son, William...   
She's a harlot from Hell!' 

'She put on his mother's-   
Dress to allure him.   
With Satan's foul help-   
She hopes to procure him!   
'NO!' Katya screams.   
'No witch am I!   
We love one another-   
Your charge is a _lie!_ ' 

Whether for profit-   
Or out of great fear-   
Her friends tell to Frederick-   
What he wants to hear.   
The sentence is passed.   
'The quarry, at dawn-   
You'll be stoned to death,   
Satan's whore-you'll be _gone!_ ' 

The Barge, Present Day 

'I went to that dinner,   
Joyful, with pride,   
Expecting fine treatment-   
A befits a young bride.   
I awoke in a pit-   
Reserved for the dead,   
Condemned by men's justice-   
But Immortal, instead. 

'All men,' says MacLeod-   
'Aren't that way.'   
'It's not every man-   
That I want to slay.   
Just _one_ killed Elena-   
In a manner so brutal.'   
She leaves Mac protesting-   
His arguments, futile. 

Baptista's Home 

Staking out Mia's school-   
Katya spotted Jose,   
Trailed him as he drove-   
Little Mia away.   
He brought Mia here,   
Katya soon is inside,   
Dispatches Jose-   
Now Baptista can't hide. 

Another intruder!   
She runs into Mac.   
(Baptista has shown-   
An astonishing lack-   
Of security measures,   
Jose is a laugh.   
A high profile man-   
Need more of a staff.) 

'Stay out of my way,'   
Katya holds Jose's gun-   
MacLeod's hands are empty,   
Just words, one-to-one.   
'Is this about your guilt-   
Or about his?'   
Mac senses uniquely-   
How tortured she is. 

'You were a good mother,   
Not a thing you could do-   
That could have prevented-   
It all coming true.'   
But both understand-   
How a mortal must rage-   
As she counts her gray hairs,   
While her mother can't age. 

Could Elena compete-   
With a mother, so young-   
That she turns every head-   
Of the men she's among?   
Katya knows this,   
She feels remorse fill her-   
But Baptista still had-   
No right to just kill her. 

'I can end it,' she says   
Mac still blocks her way.   
'Only way, I'll be stopped-   
If you kill me today.'   
'I'm here to do neither,   
Just to make this appeal,   
If you kill Baptista,   
Then you'll never heal.' 

He touches her gently,   
And begs, 'Let it go,'   
Nothing will be-   
The same, you well know.'   
Then he leaves her alone-   
The decision is hers,   
But she can't let it go,   
The anger still stirs. 

Baptista's Study 

She's cornered Baptista,   
At him, points a gun.   
He calls for Jose...   
But response? There is none.   
Spreading his hands,   
With a frustrated cry...   
'What do you _want?_ '   
'I want you to _die!_ ' 

'Don't you think, if I could-   
I would set things aright?   
The _court_ saw my side-   
I was crazy, that night.'   
'We need a new trial,'   
Katya says straightaway,   
She observes that he keeps-   
Two swords, on display. 

She choose one sword,   
Indicating its mate.   
'Pick it up!' she commands   
Her words tinged with hate   
'One chance, I'll give you.   
Right now, you and me!'   
He picks up the sword,   
'It's insane,' but must be. 

Though he is a master,   
She has greater skill,   
It doesn't take long-   
Till she's poised for the kill,   
Her blade's at his throat,   
Then a small startled shout.   
'Papa!' it's Mia...   
Yells Katya, 'Get out!' 

Mia's fear-stricken face-   
Is woefully sad,   
Her father's in danger-   
Her aunt has gone mad!   
Baptista pants, 'Princess-   
Please go...it's okay.'   
To Katya, 'Take care of her.'   
Mia turns, darts away. 

Outside Baptista's Home 

MacLeod has been waiting,   
Not knowing the end.   
Whatever the outcome,   
Katya needs a friend.   
She slowly emerges,   
Sees worry in his face,   
'Mia loves him,' she says,   
Tenderly, they embrace. 

Riverside, Near the Barge 

She insists, she must go-   
'To sort this stuff out.'   
Mac assures her of things-   
She never should doubt,   
'What you gave to Elena-   
She would never have known-   
The love of a mother,   
A life of her own.' 

'Being childless,' she says-   
'I thought was a curse.   
But it's not...there are things-   
In this world, even worse.'   
Mac says, 'When we lose-   
Friends and lovers, it hurts,   
'But no one should lose-   
A child,' she asserts. 

She kisses his lips,   
Then turns to depart,   
He draws her to him-   
Kissing her from his heart,   
Memories to unwrap-   
When she's despaired,   
The rejoicing in life,   
One night they both shared. 

They break from the kiss,   
To go separate ways,   
A little of each-   
In the other's heart stays.   
They each give the other-   
One last backward glance.   
For one moment in time-   
Both needed to dance. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

~ Deadly Exposure   
  
---


End file.
